The Dance
by Writer25
Summary: Anacaona has never been to a dance before so Joe invites to to the Spring Formal, just as friends of course. But then Femi falls in love with Joe at first sight and will do anything to steal him from Anacaona, by force if necessary. One Shot Request by Hair-Metal-Angel


"Really?" Joe laughed. "You're never been to a formal dance before?"

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Anacaona looked over in his direction. "I'm not exactly the social type as you well know."

Joe just laughed and shook his head. They were sitting outside during lunch break, enjoying the fresh spring weather after an especially cold winter. In order to celebrate the student council decided that they wanted to finally do a Spring Formal. He had been just debating whether or not he wanted to go, but now he knew the answer.

"You wanna go together?" Joe asked.

"Me and you?" Anacaona took a sip of her soda. "I don't know. Aren't you supposed to ask someone you like? Me and you are just friends right?"

"Well, yeah we are, but I don't know, I thought we could have fun." Joe shrugged and started to feel himself blush. "That is unless, you and Fred are going together."

She frowned and looked away. "We aren't."

"Oh."

There was a slightly awkward silence between them. Joe looked over to the other side of the courtyard and saw Fred hanging out with the jocks and cheerleaders. He looked back over at Anacaona and tried to think of something to saw to break the weirdness. Before he could say anything, she sighed and nudged his arm.

"I can feel your anxiety and it's making me feel anxious too." She chuckled and finished the rest of his fries. "Alright, if it's that important to you I'll be your arm candy and go to the dance with you."

"As friends, not arm candy." Joe laughed and nudged her back. "Besides, maybe this dance will help you not to be so awkward in social situations."

"Oh whatever," Anacaona got up just as the bell rang. "Meet you there?"

"Sure," Joe gathered up his things and headed to his class. "eight o'clock sharp."

* * *

Femi walked into the gym wearing a glittery white and gold dress and gold heels. The color set off her light bronze skin tone perfectly and her long, dark, wavy hair fell over her shoulder elegantly. Several guys stopped talking to their dates to ogle her. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile but she looked away pretending not to notice. Perfect. All she would have to do would be to play sweet and innocent, do a little harmless flirting, maybe an accidental trip and bump, and she would have five wallets before the night was over.

_It'd only be right_ The voice in her head said. _They would probably just cheat on their girlfriends over there and try to take advantage of you._

"Yeah, they would absolutely deserve getting their wallets stolen." Femi mumbled under her breath. "I'm not doing anything wrong. They are."

She looked around the gym again and that's when she saw him. The boy was leaning against the wall in a dark green sweater and black dress pants, watching the people around him. His smile was so warm and genuine that it made her knees weak. And he was sinfully cute. Femi's heart leapt into her throat and she forgot all about stealing wallets or the people around her. This was definitely love at first sight. But there was something familiar about him. Oh, that's right! His name was Joe something and he was in her English class.

"Hmm, I wonder why I never noticed him before." Femi mused with a small smile. "Oh well, I'll certainly change that by the end of the night."

Femi reached into her bag for some lip gloss and after giving herself a little touch up, made her way over to him. Before she could reach him however, a girl in a pink dress and long, green hair walked over to him and he greeted her with a large grin. Femi quickly veered off to the side in order to save face, but she watched them out of the corner of her eye. Anacaona. She didn't like Femi and Femi certainly didn't like her.

The two didn't kiss or hung or look like a couple in any way which meant that they had to be just friends. The thought made her smile in relief. All she had to do was wait, and in less than an hour Joe would be hers. But for now, the captain of the baseball team was practically begging for her attention.

* * *

For a girl who was blind, Anacaona was a pretty good dancer. Joe held her securely, but not to intimately around the waist as they moved to the music. At first she had moved stiffly, nervous to be around so many people at once, but after a while she had loosened up and they were having a great time.

"Okay," Anacaona laughed. "What was your favorite warping adventure?"

"Um," Joe pressed his lips together to think. "1338 Medieval Scotland. I fought my evil uncle and earned the title of Time Page."

"Oh really? And how many levels have you advanced since then?" Anacaona teased with a knowing smirk.

Joe rolled his eyes and spun them in a quick circle. "Haha! I'm working on it, okay?"

Anacaona laughed and broke away from their dance. "Hey, Imma go to the bathroom really quick. Be right back."

"Okay."

He was making his way off the dance floor to get more punch when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh hey," he said reaching an arm out to steady her. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I didn't see you."

"Oh that's fine." the girl gave him a charming smile. "I wasn't really looking either."

Joe smiled at her and noticed that she had a worried expression on her face and there were tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Um," the girl bit her lip and looked away. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine I mean. I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems."

"It's not a bother, you look like you could use a shoulder to lean on." Joe smiled an put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go out to the courtyard to talk. My name's Joe by the way. I think we might have English together."

She gave him another beautiful smile. "I'm Femi."

They walked out into the warm night air and sat on one of the benches. The decoration committee had hung paper lanterns and aluminum stars around the fence and tether ball pole, making the area almost romantic. Joe turned to look at Femi and saw that she was smiling at him softly. She was a really beautiful girl. Weird that he never noticed her before.

"So Femi, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Hmm?" Femi looked confused for a minute but then resumed her sad expression. "Oh, right. Um, my boyfriend- now ex boyfriend was being a really big jerk to me. So we broke up."

"That sucks." Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah," Femi sighed and wrung her hands in her lap. "I just found out that he was just using me to make someone jealous. Then he tried to take me home with him even after I found out."

"Sounds like a real jerk to me." Joe smiled and gently laid his hand on top of hers. "You definitely deserve someone better."

Femi sighed sadly and laid her hand on top of both of theirs. "I don't know, I'm not even that pretty."

"Are you kidding me? You're, like, absolutely beautiful and really nice too. You definitely deserve to date a great guy."

Femi smiled at him brightly and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks Joe. You're such a sweet guy. I'm glad I had a chance to talk to you."

"No problem. You're really easy to talk to."

Femi looked up at him through her eyelashes and began to lean in closer to him. Joe cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to go find my date now." He smiled at her.

"But wait!" Femi quickly jumped up. "I thought that we could hang out more. You said you liked talking to me right?"

"I do, but I kind of came here with someone and she might be looking for me." Joe said. "But I'll see you in class alright?"

"But I-"

"There you are." A voice interrupted. Anacaona stood in the doorway and was frowning in their direction. "I was wondering where you went."

"Anacaona, hey," Joe said smiling in mild relief. "I was just coming to find you."

Anacaona turned her head in Femi's direction and her frowned deepened. "I see you've meet Femi."

Joe blinked in surprise and looked back and forth between them. "You guys know each other?"

"Sorta."

Femi smiled sweetly and touched Joe's arm. "I'll let you get back to your date. Have fun."

"You too." Joe smiled and kissed her hand. "And remember what I told you. You totally deserve a great boyfriend and don't let one jerk ruin your night."

Femi's smiled and she felt her heart melt as she watched Joe walk back into the dance with Anacaona. But even through her haze of love and desire she could still feel a twinge of sadness. If only she had met Joe earlier, it could have been her dancing with him, not Anacaona.

_She doesn't deserve him! You do! Joe said so himself._

"But he's with Anacaona. He left me to be with her." Femi whispered sadly.

_Anacaona is a witch and she's doing this just to hurt you. You don't want her to keep Joe in her clutches do you? You're much more beautiful than she is. He belongs with you._

Femi's sadness quickly turned into anger and jealousy. "That's right, I'm am a much better choice for Joe. That no good Anacaona isn't nowhere near good enough for him."

_Then why are you just standing here? Go inside and take him back! Just get rid of Anacaona and Joe will be all yours._

Femi laughed and a slow smile spread across her face. "I think I will do just that."

* * *

Most of the students had already left the gym, but Joe was having so much fun with Anacaona that he didn't want to go home yet. Anacaona wanted to go home so she could get up early the next day for sunrise yoga, but Joe had talked her into one last dance.

"Hey Joe," she said looking in his direction. "how well do you know Femi?"

"I just met her today." Joe shrugged. "She seems alright. Sucks about her crappy ex boyfriend though."

Anacaona looked confused. "Ex boyfriend? I didn't know she had a boyfriend period."

Joe frowned in confusion and suddenly felt someone pulling at him away from her. Femi smiled coyly and pulled his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Joe." She laughed. "Dance with me instead."

"Um, excuse me," Anacaona frowned and pulled Joe back to her. "I believe he's here with me."

"But he belongs with me!" Femi growled and pulled Joe back.

"Hold on a minute!" Joe pulled himself out of Femi's grip and gave her a pitying look. "Look, Femi you're really nice and everything but I am here with Anacaona."

"Yeah Femi, get lost!" Anacaona snarled at her and started to pull Joe away.

He turned around to look back at Femi and saw her face blooming with rage. She went ballistic with a wild scream and released a blast of magic that knocked Anacaona down. The music suddenly stopped as the DJ and the few remaining students fled the gym.

"Anacaona!" He cried running over to her. "Are you alright?"

Anacaona pushed him away and jumped up into a fighting pose. "I'm just fine. I'm about to be even better once I kick her butt."

Femi mimicked her pose and glared at her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, you witch. Nobody's going to keep my beloved Joseph from me!"

Before Joe could protest to being her "beloved" the two began to fight each other. Joe scrambled to get out of the way and stared as they literally fought over him. It was like nothing Joe had ever seen before. Magic flew everywhere as they fought. He knew Anacaona was a good and powerful fighter, but he was shocked to see that Femi was just as powerful and just as good. Then again Joe had just met her.

"Ah!" Anacaona was slammed in the jaw and went flying into a wall. She tried to get up again but stumbled and had to use the wall for support. Femi sneered and slowly started to walk towards her. Her magic crackled in her palms and that's when Joe noticed something. Her long, dark wavy hair was pinned to the side with what looked like a dream catcher. Whenever she used her magic the charm glowed.

"Anacaona!" Joe yelled out. "The dream catcher in her hair is the source of her powers!"

Femi whirled around to face Joe with a look of panic and hurt on her face. Anacaona used to distraction to jump up and tear the charm out of her hair. Femi screamed and stumbled back, her magic fizzing out.

Anacaona smirked triumphantly and kicked Femi so hard that she flew into the punch table, breaking it in half. Femi gave Anacaona one last final glare and passed out. Joe ran over to Anacaona and looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking her over carefully. "You're pretty banged up."

"It's nothing. I've been through worse." Anacaona spat out a wad of blood from her busted lip and then reached inside the front of her dress for her cell phone. "I'm going to have to call Sacnite and the authorities so they can pick up this thieving, murdering- oh that's just great!"

Joe followed Anacaona's gaze and saw that Femi had somehow disappeared. Joe swallowed nervously. It was pretty obvious that Femi was very, _very _interested with him for some reason and there was no telling what she would do the next time she saw him.

Anacaona laughed and nudged his arm. "I can feel your aura suffering for nervousness and fear."

"I can't help it." Joe shuddered. "That chick was scary _and _powerful. I mean, look what she did to you."

Anacaona frowned and punched him in the arm hard. "I think I did alright."

"Yeah, that's why I had to save you right?"

"Oh whatever." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You and I make a good team."

"Yeah I guess we do." Joe smiled wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home and in the morning I'll take you out to breakfast."

Anacaona grinned. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
